emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7110/7111 (19th February 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Andy goes to collect the last of Katie's things from Tug Ghyll. Nicola's disappointed when Jimmy fails to comment on her new dress. Chas angrily accuses Aaron of sulking when he tells her he's not going to Katie's funeral. Priya and Kirin come up with an idea to assert Priya's authority at the factory. Laurel nervously prepares for her interview at Hotten College, pouring herself a little vodka to steady her nerves. Aaron goes to see Robert and tells him he's changed his mind and is attending the funeral where he plans to come clean about their involvement in Katie's death. Laurel misses her bus into Hotten and angrily turns to the bottle when she calls to reschedule but they refuse. Andy arrives to see Sarah and Jack and, unknown to all of them including Debbie, says his goodbyes. He gives Sarah Katie's wedding ring and asks her to give Jack his when he's older. Bernice encourages Jimmy to complement Nicola. The villagers gather at the church for Katie's funeral. Chas is touched when Aaron joins her and apologises for hurting her. Jimmy tries to complement Nicola but ends up insulting her. Robert is nervous when Aaron stands up in the middle of the funeral before turning and walking out. Priya successfully sacks Kirin for posting inappropriate images on the factory social media page, impressing Jai. Marlon's surprised when Lisa informs him that Laurel snapped at the girls and has yet to apologise. Andy decides to skip the wake. Jai offers Priya a permanent job at the factory. Robert makes Aaron realise that coming clean about their involvement in Katie's death will only hurt Andy and Chas more and accuses him of being selfish. They notice Andy speeding off out the village. Nicola and Jimmy reconcile in The Woolpack toilets. Robert and Aaron find Andy's suicide notes and run off to find him. Andy sits at the edge of a quarry in the landrover and is just about drive over the edge when Aaron steps in front of the car and Robert jumps in the passenger seat. Leyla, Chas and Vanessa gather at the top of Barns Hill for a private tribute to Katie. As Robert talks Andy out of driving over the edge, Aaron contemplates jumping himself. Marlon finds Laurel at home drinking wine. She lies that the interview went really well. He confronts her over snapping at the girls and she tells him she behaved awfully and she'll apologise. Aaron stops himself from jumping as he sees Chas, Vanessa and Leyla letting off fireworks in the distance. Andy gets out of the car and contemplates jumping while Robert pleads with him to reconsider. Andy asks Aaron what he thinks he should do, having gone through this with Jackson. Aaron tells him it is his decision. Andy decides not to kill himself, saying "I'm already dead. I died with her". He walks away while Robert breathes a sigh of relief and Aaron breaks down in tears. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *James Barton - Bill Ward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and ladies toilets, backroom and hallway/stairs *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Interior *Hotten Road *Cemetery *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Home Farm - Sitting room and kitchen *Barns Hill *Unknown quarry Notes *This double-length episode, featuring two episodes comprised into one, was broadcast at the earlier time of 6.45pm due to coverage of UEFA Europa League Live immediately afterwards. In error, the promo advertising this episode incorrectly stated broadcast would begin at 7.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Hour-long episode. It's the day of Katie's funeral and Aaron gives Robert cause to panic when he suggests it's time to confess the truth; Andy prepares to end it all, driving out to the local quarry and parking dangerously close to the edge; Jai is impressed when Priya shocks Kirin, unaware the pair have planned the incident behind his back; and Laurel reaches for the vodka bottle ahead of her job interview. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,220,000 viewers (29th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns